


Better Days

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, New Beginnings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomo falls for the one person he is supposed to hate. Mpreg. Post 20th ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was written for Tokyo Ghoul Week, Day (6?) Day of endings and new beginnings...I think. Anyway, I was late but whatever. Forgive me if there are errors.

Through the hot streams of water pelting down his cheeks, Yomo sees him crying. Perhaps it's the rain, making his face glisten in the clouded moon light, but his ragged breaths prove otherwise. His white hair sticks to his head in clumps as his locks are soaked without the protection of an umbrella, his clothes are drenched without the thought of a coat.

 

Yomo assess the situation before stepping from his hiding spot. He, Arima Kishou, the CCG reaper is alone, without the protection of a team or his quinque. He stands like a swaying statue, allowing the rain to assault his body. It is almost impossibly for Yomo not to want to kill him. As he now stands in the clearing, he feels his chance and allows the memories of pain to flood his body.

 

He remembers his sister, and the fury he felt when he discovered Arima was her killer. And now, as his victim stands before him, he feels the bile of over ten years boil within his chest. There is no letting Arima escape this time, he is an open target. So without a second thought, Yomo makes his move.

 

The ghoul investigator, from where he stands hears the ghoul approaching him and quickly turns around. His olive green eyes harbor no emotion, yet tears still plague his face. His breaths have stopped somewhat, and he gazes at his attacker up ahead.

 

“Arima...” Yomo breathes, taking a step forward. His kagune begins to burst out of his back and before he knows it, the Investigator closes his eyes and smiles. A genuine smile, as if to say “come and kill me”.

 

Yomo stops dead in his tracks and stares a head, and by that time, Arima begins to sway back and forth. Before another word is muttered, he falls over and hits his head hard on the concrete. Yomo, not quite sure what to do, approaches the investigator and glances over him.

 

He feels a strong urge take over him, but at the moment, he isn't sure what it is. He just gazes over Arima, contemplating on whether to kill him or not. It would be easy to slit his throat, or crush his heart but the more Yomo thinks, the more he decides against it. So he kneels down, and puts a hand over Arima's for head. Yomo can tell he has a fever, and his wet clothes and freezing rain don't help anything.

 

Carefully, he picks up Arima and is surprised by how light he is. His breaths are slow and quiet and his facial features remain soft, yet solid. He looks peaceful and angelic, save for the tears that still stain his cheeks. Yomo just sighs, and goes on his way.

OooOoOoOoOoO

 

Yomo cleans him and dries him. Observing him naked, Yomo sees that he's not overly muscular or anything of the sort. He is very slim, and skinny. He dries Arima, and dresses him in some of his own clothes (they are rather large on him).

 

He places him in the spare bed room and pulls the blanket over him. He then takes off his glasses, and places them on the night stand. Afterwards, he leaves the investigator in the bedroom alone, then retires to his own room for the night.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Yomo enters the spare bedroom to see Arima standing, and gazing outside of the window. His hand is on the ledge for support, he doesn't notice Yomo until he shuts the door behind him, yet even then he doesn't turn around. He only sighs.

 

“You didn't kill me.” He states. “Why?”

 

“You wanted to die?” Yomo replies.

 

“I was an open target, after all, don't you hate me?” He turns to face Yomo. “I did _kill_ your sister.” There is a hint of pride in Arima's tone, which causes the ghoul to step forward in anger and strike. Arima falls to the ground with blood dripping from his nose. As he attempts to stand, Yomo kicks him in the stomach causing him to crash down again.

 

“Get up.” He commands. “Fight me, Arima!”

 

The investigator doesn't say a word. 

 

“Do you want to die?”

 

Yomo asks “Answer me!”

 

Arima coughs, and wipes some blood from his face. He manages to grab on to the rail for support, and somehow stands himself up. 

 

“I'm tired.” He finally says. “I'm letting you kill me.”

 

Arima wipes his face. “So kill me.”

 

Yomo stares not sure what to say. Arima's expression is emotionless. “Kill me.” He repeats. “I killed her.”

 

The ghoul breathes and feels the bile burning his chest. “Do you even care?” He asks. “That you took her from me?”

 

“She was a ghoul.” Arima replies, his face is straighter than ever. “I don't care for ghouls.” 

 

_Liar._

 

Yomo looks into his eyes and sees nothing but a void of emptiness. “You don't mean that.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Arima closes his eyes and sits on the bed.

 

“Are you hungry?” Yomo asks.

 

“No.” Arima replies.

 

The ghoul approaches him and places a hand on his forehead. “You have a fever.”

 

“I'm aware.” Arima sighs.

 

“You need to eat_”

 

“If I may ask, why do you care?” He searches for his glasses on the night stand and places them on his face.

 

Yomo remains quiet not sure what to say.

 

He stares at Arima, as he rests his head on the pillow, and like the night before he has that unspoken beauty. He's alluring and angelic, even in such a vulnerable position. It's strange for someone like him to be so exposed. Yomo remembers the night before, when he cleaned him. It would've been easy to kill him, to slit his throat, to eat him. His smell was almost as arousing as his body. He had such a sweet, alluring scent, and his body was flawless. Pale, and beautiful.

 

Yomo feels his cheeks redden and feels rather embarrassed for thinking such things. He shakes his head and leans on the door way.

 

“I'm going to get you something to eat.”

 

Arima calmly stares at Yomo. “Are you going out?” He asks, his olive green pupils focused.

 

“Yes.”

 

Not another word is spoken.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Yomo returns home after his first trip in years to the store. He has bread, and some more edible things that he thinks Arima will like. Without announcing his arrival, he enters his flat silently and first heads to the kitchen.

 

He smells an immense amount of blood before he sees it. He steps in a pool of crimson liquid and sees Arima on the ground with his white hair drenched red. Quickly, Yomo drops his groceries and comes to Arima's aid.

 

Blood pours from his arms, wrists and legs. He's unconscious when Yomo lifts him and takes him to the bathroom. Quickly stripping Arima, he places him in the tub and turns on the warm water. He watches as the tub fills and is eventually transformed into a sea of red. Arima's head reminds rested on the tub back board and his eyes are closed.

 

Despite the severity of the situation, Yomo is once again surprised by how peaceful Arima looks. He's smiling, it's faint but nevertheless he is smiling. Yomo knows he's not dead, as he can hear a pulse, but he's slipping, and he's slipping fast. After his bath, Yomo dries him, puts a robe on him and quickly searches for a medical kit. He returns to the bed room where he dresses Arima's wounds and eventually, he stops bleeding.

 

The ghoul sighs, and sits on the foot of the bed where he watches Arima sleep. His chest slowly rises up and down at a steady pace, and his face remains composed and solid.

_Why..._ He thinks.  _Why would he try to?_

 

The ghoul scoots closer to Arima and observes him. He moves some white hair from his face and continues to gaze.

 

“You're unbelievable.” Yomo whispers. “Why would someone so perfect want to die?”

 

He stands, and makes way to the door. It is then that he hears Arima shift and his breaths become ragged. Yomo looks back towards the bed and sees the investigator panicking.

 

“Arima_”

 

“Why?” He asks. “Why didn't you let me_” Due to a weird shift in position, Arima falls from the bed to the ground. Yomo of course, quickly rushes to him and attempts to help him up, but like a kitten, Arima begins to fight.

 

“Get away!” He yells, pushing and kicking. “Why didn't you let me die? You hate me!?”

 

“Arima! Calm down!” Yomo takes hold of his slim wrists and pins him to the ground. “Stop_”

 

“I'm tired...” Arima exclaims. “I'm _tired..._ ” He blinks and tears stream from his face. “I don't want to kill anymore, I don't want to live anymore...”

 

Yomo remains silent.

 

“I...I didn't meant to kill her...I didn't want to...We were friends....” He let out a ragged breath. “I had to...”

 

“You _had_ to?” Any sympathy Yomo feels for Arima vanishes, and he quickly puts his hands around the investigator's neck. “You _had_ to take her away from me!”

 

“...She...” Arima tries to talk, but Yomo squeezes tighter. “...She made me kill her...”

 

_What?_ Yomo releases his choke hold and waits for Arima to catch his breath.

 

“She made you?”

 

“The night I was ordered...to...k...kill her...I told her...to leave. My superiors had figured out that I was going to let her escape....and she knew of the punishment I would face...She walked into my quique the day I confronted her...” He takes a deep breath and decides to let his tears to fall freely. “I'm sorry Yomo...If I could bring her back I would...I swear...”

 

“But you can't.” Yomo sighs. “She's dead...”

 

“So kill me. You want vengeance for her? It's okay...I'm done.” Through tears, he smiles. “I'm tired...I don't want to kill anymore...I don't want to work for the CCG....please...”

 

Yomo shakes his head. “It's just like my sister to put others before her...She'd hate me if I did anything to you...” He picks Arima up and places him on the bed. “She loved her friends...she loved you, just like she loved me. We have to stay alive for her.”

 

He wipes some tears from Arima's eyes. “Don't cry anymore. You're done, okay? You're done working...I'll take care of you.”

 

“I'm not going to burden_”

 

Not sure what over comes him, Yomo slowly bends down and places his lips upon Arima's. Arima's olive green eyes open wide and he feels his heart skip several beats.

 

He stiffens as Yomo crawls on top of him and intensifies the kiss.

 

“Yomo...” Arima breathes, and the ghoul stops.

 

“I'm sorry...I...”

 

“It's fine.” He replies. “It's...” He grows silent and looks away. “Leave me, please.”

 

“No.” Yomo crosses his arms. “You think after you tried to kill yourself_”

 

“I won't do it again.”

 

“I don't trust you with your life right now.” The ghoul replies. “I'll have to keep an eye on you.”

 

“I'm not a child.”

 

“But you act like one.” Yomo stands and sits in an arm chair next to the bed and watches as Arima drifts off. He still has a slight fever, but he is getting better. When Yomo is sure he's asleep, he first cleans the kitchen and throws away the blood drenched groceries, then he leaves the house for a brief moment to buy Arima a fast food meal.

 

He returns home to find that Arima is awake, but his fever has returned. He presently sits on the bed and gazes outside of the window.

 

“Get back under the blanket.” Yomo commands.

 

“Where are my clothes?”

 

“Being washed.” The ghoul sits on the bed with the take out the food. Arima sits down next to him.

 

“This robe is making me hot.”

 

“You need to sweat out your fever.” Yomo pushes him down. “Why were you out in the rain anyway?”

 

“I was taking a walk,” Arima sighs. “I was going to jump off of a bridge.”

 

“It's a good thing I found you.” Yomo opens the food canister. “You don't need to be moving around. I'll feed you.” Strangely, Arima doesn't protest. He just eats and swallows the food until Yomo finishes feeding him. After that, he rests his head on the pillow and drifts off for the night. Yomo sits in the armchair and watches him.

 

With a new sense of clarity, it's almost impossible for Yomo not to lust over Arima. If the scene from before didn't prove his feelings, Yomo didn't know how else to come to terms with himself. It is amazing how someone as strange as Arima could draw him in over a course of two days.

 

Arima is silent, calm...pure and beautiful. 

 

This man is going to drive Yomo crazy.

OoOoOoOoO

 

Arima wakes sweaty, yet cured. He sits up and notices Yomo asleep in the arm chair. He yawns and steps out of the bed, wobbly and still rather unbalanced. He takes an awkward step and trips forward causing Yomo's eyes to shoot open.

 

“Arima_”

 

“I'm fine.” Arima smiles. “I just want to take a shower.”

 

“Oh,” Yomo blinks. “Well...come this way.” He helps Arima up and leads him to the bathroom. “I'll get your clothes, they're dry now.”

 

A quick trip to the laundry room, Yomo returns to the bathroom without knocking on the door. He nearly passes out when he realizes the robe has dropped to the ground and Arima stands there, naked and practically glowing.

 

“I'm sorry_”

 

“It's okay.” Arima seems rather casual as he takes a few steps forward towards Yomo. “Thank you for washing my clothes.”

 

The ghoul takes a deep breath and nods. “I'll leave you then.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Arima makes it to breakfast and Yomo has already made a plate of eggs and toast for him. Next to it sits a coffee mug.

 

Yomo gazes at him, observing the bandages on his wrists and arms. As of present, he wears a long sleeved, rolled up shirt, and some sweat pants. His hair is a little messy and unkempt, giving him a carefree look. He nonchalantly drinks his coffee and eats his toast.

 

“Yomo,” He breathes. “I'm leaving tomorrow.”

 

“Leaving?” Yomo responds. “I thought...”

 

“I won't try to kill myself again.”

 

“So you'll go back to the CCG?” 

 

Silence, and Arima takes a sip of his coffee. “I don't know.”

Yomo stands and drinks his own coffee. “I won't let you go.” He hovers behind Arima. “You are too emotionally and physically unstable_”

 

“I'll have to ask you to forgive me past actions.” Arima stands. “They were unacceptable, I'm ashamed of the way I acted.” He places the cup on the table and bows. “I've been taught to suppress my emotions, and so far I've failed.” 

 

“It's okay, to express your emotions.” Yomo protests. 

 

“Not for me_”

 

“And why not?”

 

Arima doesn't say anything. He looks away, until Yomo grabs his shoulder. “Answer me.”

 

“Emotions are a weakness...” Arima states. “They get in the way.” He gazes into Yomo's eyes. “I...”

 

“Who told you that?” Yomo asks. 

 

“I know it's true.” Arima takes a breath. “Your sister's love for you and me, served as her downfall. My love for her, almost served as my downfall...You can't possibly forgive me for what I have done.”

 

Yomo gazes at the investigator and strokes his cheek with his hand. He softly cups Arima's face, bends down, and tenderly kisses him. “It's not hard to forgive a person you've fallen in love with.” Yomo places his lips on Arima's forehead. “My sister left you behind.” He smiles. “I have to love you more than she did.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Days and nights go on, and Yomo expresses his feelings in more ways that kissing Arima.

 

He takes him, slowly and pleasurably. Long nights and he pridefully burns the space between Arima's legs, slanting and shifting him like a bending mountain. He listens as Arima screams and cries, and watches as hot streams of semen roll down his already bruised thighs.

 

Tears stain Arima's cheeks as Yomo rhythmically thrusts into him. He feels dignified, being the only one able to see Arima like this, beautiful, exposed open and naked. His moans are as sacred as they are arousing, and some nights, Yomo can hardly contain his strength.

 

Some nights Arima cries...other nights Yomo makes him bleed.

 

But Arima never ends a pleasurable intercourse without making sure to thank Yomo, for everything. Yomo is quick to thank him back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Three months have gone by and Arima has been kept a secret. He hasn't left the house but Yomo knows he is desperate. Strangely, he begins to complain about stomach pains and nausea. Countless times, he attempts to leave, but Yomo makes sure to restrict him. 

 

_That is until he_ has to leave the house on orders from the manager. He can't even count how many times he begs Arima not to leave.

 

With a heavy heart, Yomo leaves and completes his duties and later that night returns home. As he walks through the threshold, he smells another being in his kitchen. Another ghoul.

 

Quickly, he enters the area with his kagune ready to burst out of his shoulder blades. He startles Arima, who currently sits at the kitchen table. Sitting on top of the table is Uta. He casually talks to Arima, and holds a packet in his hand.

 

“Uta_”

 

“Renji.” Uta jumps from the table. “I'm jealous you know...you kept him a secret from me_” 

 

“Get out.”

 

“I'm not going to spill your secret. I can only imagine what would happen if the others knew you kept special class Arima...and not only that...”

 

“Uta is friendly.” Arima mutters. “He took me to a doctor that specializes in...”

 

“Doctor?” Yomo exclaims as he wears an expression of concern. “Is your stomach_”

 

“Arima-kun, just tell him.”

 

“I...I'm going to have a baby.” The former investigator breathes. “Your baby....I'm sorry....”

 

Uta hands Yomo the files and allows him to gaze over them. “It's common for a ghoul to impregnate a human, no matter the gender. Pregnancies just aren't always successful. Remember that a ghoul is completely different from a human...”

 

“Sorry.” Arima repeats.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Yomo asks, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“You're not angry?”

 

“I'm...not angry at all.” He smiles. “I'm worried, but...I'm not angry.” 

 

Arima stands and pushes his chair in. “I'm going to bed.” 

 

He vanishes, leaving the ghouls to themselves. 

 

“Why did you come?” Yomo faces Uta.

 

“Because you've been acting suspicious.” Uta yawns. “At least I know why.” He turns to exit the house. “He's cute, you know. A good choice. I promise, I'll keep it between us.”

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Three months later, Yomo is in the basement of his old house, the one he and his sister shared. He presently rummages through box after box attempting to find some old blankets to fit the baby's room. Pink is a feminine color and seeing as their baby will be a girl, Yomo only searches for pink.

 

However, his journey comes to a halt when he discovers a small journal hidden in a box. He opens it and drags his finger tips along the pages. He has to catch his breath when he reads over the first sentence.

 

_'Property of Yomo Hikari ( Renji don't touch)' _

 

It is his sister's journal, from years ago still perfectly in tact. He remembers one day he stole it, and read aloud something about another ghoul she liked. She nearly killed him for it. Now he sits and skims through the pages, reading familiar things, sad things, nostalgic things and then...

 

_'Today I met a boy, his name is Arima Kishou._

_He's friendly, and sweet, though he's a little weird. Almost like a girl. I feel like, even if he is human...I can understand him. I think I'll continue to talk to him.'_

 

He continues on until he reaches the last few pages.

 

_'Kishou is an investigator, and he knows I'm a ghoul. He's supposed to kill me but...he told me to take Renji and run. If we do that then we'll be safe but, I know the CCG will kill him. Maybe I can talk to him, maybe he can come with us...I'll see what I can do. I just don't want Kishou to die, he's sacrificing a lot, being my friend.”_

 

_'I don't have a chance, but Renji does, and so does Kishou. The CCG knows I'm alive, and they know Kishou is going to let me escape. He's not just risking my life but his, and Renji's as well. They don't know about Renji...so he has a chance. I'll die for him, and Kishou. It's hard, but I got in this myself._

 

_I really hope Renji and Kishou meet....and I hope Kishou leaves the CCG. They experiment on him...they torture him, that's why he's so perfect. I hope he has a good life later on, one where he doesn't have to kill, or be a slave....one where he's happy. I love him, like I love Renji, and I just wish the best for them both. I may die, but they'll live for me.'_

 

Yomo finds himself tearing up a bit, but wipes his eyes. He closes the journal and goes back upstairs with a box of some colored blankets in his hands. Arima sits against the wall with a book in one hand while another rests on his stomach. Wearing Yomo's large house robe, it's hard to tell that he's changing but there is certainly a baby growing inside of him.

 

“Renji...is everything okay?” Arima asks, placing his book down.

 

“Yeah, it's just dusty down there.” He smiles and sits next to Arima. “I found some blankets.”

 

“Well let's sort them out.”

 

“Kishou...” Yomo begins, as Arima takes some large blankets from the box.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I think I've found a name for her.”

 

“That would be...”

 

“Hikari...”

 

And of course, there is silence on both parts. Arima clears his throat before he speaks. “That's...your sister's name. Are you sure...”

 

“Hikari means light and a light is pure. Our baby will be pure just like my sister.” Yomo kisses Arima on the cheek. “And just like you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own what Ishida Sensei owns.


End file.
